I Still Love a Hardy
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: One Shot. Sequel to I Think I Love a Hardy. Its 4 years later: Spend a typical day with Tiffany, Isabella and Cooper as they wait for Matt to come home.


**This story starts 4 years after I Think I Love a Hardy takes place. It is a day in the life of Tiffany and the twins wating for Matt to come home.**

"Hmmm," Tiffany said as she started stirring around in bed. She could feel the sun warming up her face, and then turned to look at the alarm clock. "Huh, 7:30, the twins must be sleeping in today," she said out loud. Just as she was about to turn over and go back to sleep, she could hear four little feet starting to running around.

"Mommy!" Isabella, or Bella as they affectionately called her, ran in first, scuffling along in her Dora footed pajamas. She made her way to the side of the bed where Tiffany laid, pulling down the cover. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi Bella." Tiffany was amazed how much this little girl was a minature Matt. She had his black hair, dimples and eyes. Yes, there was no denying she was his daughter.

"I'm hungry mommy."

"Ok, lets go make some breakfast. Where is your brother?"

"I think he went to find cartoons on tv."

"Ok," Tiffany said as she took her daughter's hand and went downstairs. Sure enough, Cooper was sitting on the living room floor, in his Spider Man pajamas, playing with his trucks and action figures. Now, Cooper looked more like Tiffany. He had her eyes and nose, but he also had the black hair that his sister and dad sported.

"Hi Cooper."

"Hi Mommy. Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?"

"He is coming home today!" she said with excitment in her voice, as the kids starting jumping up and down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs!"

"French Toast!"

Tiffany only sighed as she opened up the refridgerator door. Yes, they may have been twins, but they never agreed on anything. "How about I make both?"

"Alright mommy," Bella said as she came into the kitchen. "Mom, I want some juice."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Now that is more like it," Tiffany told her daughter as she handed her a cup full of juice. As she began starting to fry some eggs, Beth and Rylee came inside the house. While Jeff and Matt were gone, their visits happened almost on a daily basis, making the three cousins extremely close.

"Hi Tiffany," Beth said as she and her daughter entered the house.

"AUNT BETH!" Bella screamed as she ran to her favorite aunt.

"Hi Sweety," she said as she gave her niece a hug. "Rylee, why don't you and Bella go play with Cooper."

"Ok," Rylee squealed as the two girls ran for the living room.

"Beth, do you guys want some breakfast?"

"No, that's ok. We've already eaten. Have you talked to Matt yet?"

"No, he hasn't called. Beth, can I ask you a weird question."

"Sure," she told Tiffany with a look of confusment on her face.

"Do you ever feel like....you and Jeff are roomates and not husband and wife?"

"Not really. Are you and Matt having problems?"

"I wouldn't say problems, but the passion just isn't there anymore. We haven't had time alone in a long time, and every minute he is home, he wants to spend time with Bella and Cooper, which I'm not arguing with that. I don't know...do I sound strange?"

"Absolutely not. Why don't you let us take the kids tonight so you and Matt can be together."

"No, Matt hasn't been home in like almost two weeks. He will want to see the kids."

Before Beth could argue, the garage door opened, and Matt and Jeff walked in quietly, so the kids didn't hear them. As soon as Matt dropped his bags on the floor, Tiffany walked into his open arms for a hug.

"Hi baby," he whispered. "I missed you, and I love you."

Tiffany smiled up at him, and gave him a quick kiss. "I missed you and I love you too."

Matt smiled back at her, and then he and Jeff tip toed toward the living room, where the kids were playing. Jeff and Matt screamed at the top of their lungs, making the kids jump and run into their arms, and soon everyone was rough housing on the floor.

Later on in the afternoon, after Jeff, Beth and Rylee left the house, Cooper and Bella were quietly watching a movie in the living room while Tiffany was gathering Matt's dirty laundry from the road.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing much. I'm just gathering your dirty laundry."

Matt then took one of his t-shirts out of her hand, and threw it back on the pile. "Tiff, I want you to go take a hot bath and then come back in here for a nap."

"Huh?"

"I know that you have been running after the kids while I have been gone, and I want you to take a hot bath and take a little nap. I know that the toys need to be picked up and it will be dinner time in a few hours. I will take care of all that. Please, you deserve it."

Tiffany only nodded as she headed toward their master bathroom and started running the bath water. Matt was up to something, and it was bugging her inside as she didn't know what it was. When she stepped in the bathtub, she could feel all the stress melt away, and she sighed happily.

When Tiffany got out of the tub, she smiled as she saw her favorite t-shirt and fleece pajama pants waiting for her on the bed. Matt must have laid them out while she was in the tub. She got dressed and soon laid her head on the feather pillow, and almost instantly fell asleep.

About two hours later, she awoke to see Matt's figure hovering over her.

"Did yo enjoy your nap?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you."

"Come with me," Matt instructed as he took Tiffany's hand and led her downstairs. When she got into the living room, she was in complete shock.

"Matt, the house looks great!" she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby. Look at the table, dinner is served."

Tiffany giggled as she saw a Dominos pizza box and a candle lit. "Pizza how romantic," she teased. "It smells awesome!"

"I know that pepperoni and sausage is your favorite, so I picked it up."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned foward for a kiss. "Wait a minute...its WAY to quiet in this house. Where are Bella and Cooper?"

Matt smiled slyly as he wrapped his arms around Tiffany's waist. "They are spending the night with Uncle Jeff and Aunt Beth."

"They are?"

"Yeah," he told her as he took a seat at the table, and placing his wife on his lap. "Listen, I want you to know something. I know that its been awhile since we have had a night alone, but Tiffany please know that I still love you like I did when we first started dating and when we got married. I know that I may not have showed it too much lately, and I am going to do better from now on. You are still the most important person in my life, and I love you more and more each day."

Tiffany, whose eyes were filling with tears, instantly started kissing Matt, who deepened it immediately. "You know what," he said as he blew out the candle, "the pizza can wait." Matt then hoisted his wife over his shoulder and brought her upstairs to their bedroom.

Once they walked into the bedroom, Matt flipped her on the bed ever so softly. They both smiled at each other, starting to kiss again and peeling off clothes. After a few minutes, Tiffany stopped the make out session, but still held her husband close.

"Matt...remind me to tell Jeff and Beth that we owe them one."

"Well...we are taking Rylee tomorrow night so they can have their night alone," he said smiling.

"Ok, that works for me," she said laughing.


End file.
